Run! Run! Run!
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Bercerita tentang si mungil Kyungsoo yang suka berlari dan berlari. Biasanya dia akan membuat keributan di sebuah geng dan akan berlari melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Bagaimana jika sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya pada Wolf geng yang terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya? I'ts KaiSoo fanfiction. My first nc fict.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Run! Run! Run!**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, dan lainnya**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Disclamer: Tokoh bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Bercerita tentang si mungil Kyungsoo yang suka berlari dan berlari. Biasanya dia akan membuat keributan di sebuah geng dan akan berlari melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Bagaimana jika sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya pada Wolf geng yang terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya? I'ts KaiSoo fanfiction. My first nc fict.**

**Run! Run! Run!**

"Paman, bibi, Kyungsoo pulang~!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar dan nada semangat. Bibi Kyungsoo yang baru saja menuruni tangga dengan membawa kotak obat memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau pulang usahakan kulitmu itu bersih" Ucap bibi Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo mengekor. Dia juga ikut duduk di sofa di samping bibinya.

Lihat kulit mulus dan putih Kyungsoo sekarang. Itu sudah tidak lagi mulus dan putih. Penuh luka lebam dan debu kotoran yang menempel di sana.

Bibi Kyungsoo menempelkan dengan pelan kapas yang sudah diberi obat merah pada luka yang ada pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya bibinya.

"Aku, tadi membuat sebuah keributan kecil di sebuah bar. Dan tak kusangka walau mereka dalam keadaan mabuk pun dapat mengejarku. Tapi mereka semua payah. Lihat aku. Aku masih bisa selamat" Jelas Kyungsoo.

Bibi Kyungsoo menekan kapasnya lebih keras "Ya Tuhan! Bibi hentikan!" Seru Kyungsoo kesakitan. "Ini hukuman untukmu! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali agar kau menghentikan hobby bodohmu itu! Huh, rasakan ini!" Bibi Kyungsoo semakin menekan kapas itu kuat-kuat.

"Aaaaa! Bibi hentikan!" Beruntung suara Kyungsoo merdu, jadi tetangga mereka tidak merasa terganggu.

Bibi Kyungsoo menyembuhkan luka Kyungsoo dengan sebal dan semangat, sedang Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan sedari tadi.

"Baik, sana pergi ke kamar. Istirahatlah, besok kau harus memasuki sekolah barumu" Titah bibi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cemberut sambil menggerutu sebal. Dan dengan langkah disentak-sentak seperti anak kecil Kyungsoo naik ke kamar.

Do Kyungsoo seorang anak laki-laki SMU yang memiliki hobby ekstrime yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Ekstrime? Iya, ekstrime. Hobby-nya memang berlari, tapi jika hanya berlari biasa dia tidak suka.

Maka untuk menambah kesan menyenangkan, Kyungsoo membuat sebuah cara agar hobby-nya ini terlaksana dengan baik.

Jika kaki Kyungsoo gatal meminta berkerja, Kyungsoo akan keluar rumah. Membuat keributan dengan anak-anak geng setempat, dan lalu berlari menghindari amarah mereka.

Dan yang ajaib dengan hobby-nya itu adalah ketika dia di kejar oleh sebuah geng dengan jumlah anggotanya yang tidak sedikit, Kyungsoo selalu selamat.

Tapi, kenapa Kyungsoo selalu pulang dengan luka lebam? Kyungsoo memang selalu selamat dari kejaran, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah selamat dari kesialan.

Dia mendapat luka lebam karena terpeleset kulit pisang, menabrak pohon yang jelas diam saja di tempat, atau terjatuh ke sebuah parit. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah lebam hanya karena seekor anjing.

Lupakan, seberapa kali Kyungsoo pulang dengan luka lebam bahkan patah tulang sekali pun. Dia tetap akan melaksanakan hal ekstrime ini.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"_Annyeonghaseyo, naenun _Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Mohon bantuannya" Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan sopan sembari memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Kembali membungkuk kecil dan sopan sambil mengucap terima kasih kepada sang guru yang mempersilahkannya duduk.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi paling belakang di pojok kelas. Dia duduk di samping anak bernama Lee Taemin.

Di sini Kyungsoo tampak normal, dan polos. Tapi siapa saja yang tahu hobby-nya pasti akan frustasi seperti bibi Kyungsoo.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, memberitahukan semua warga sekolah bahwa, kantin, taman, atap sekolah, perpustakaan, dan lapangan basket akan penuh. Kyungsoo dan Taemin berjalan menuju kantin. Kali ini mereka tidak hanya berdua karena bertambah oleh Minho dan Kibum atau Key.

Mereka duduk setelah mengambil makanan. Dan kembali bertambah dua orang lagi, yaitu Jonghyun dan Jinki. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, kemarin geng Wolf membuat onar lagi" Kata Taemin pada Key.

Mendengar kata kunci favorite Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu mendengarkan baik-baik setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Taemin.

"Hah~ mereka memang sudah menjadi biang onar Taem" Ujar Key menanggapi.

"Geng Wolf?" Karena sudah terlanjur penasaran Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulut. Temin, Key, Jinki, Jonghyun, dan Minho menatapnya.

"Iya geng Wolf. Geng pembuat onar yang ada di sekolah kita. Kau, jangan sekali-kali mendekati mereka" Jelas Jonghyun dan mengingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa?" Kyungsoo semakin tertarik.

"Mereka jika sudah mengincar seseorang maka mereka tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dalam artian jika kau direkrut menjadi anggota geng tersebut dan dalam artian jika kau membuat urusan dengan mereka" Kini Minho yang menjelaskan.

"Mereka akan mengejarmu sampai kau tertangkap" Tambah Taemin.

"Dan bisa jadi kau tak memiliki kesempatan kedua" Lanjut Key.

"Jadi jangan coba-coba. Mengerti?" Jinki kembali mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "Jadi yang mana mereka?" Tanyanya lagi. Jonghyun yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan menunjuk sebuah meja kantin yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak dengan pakaian khas anak berandal.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Jonghyun "Itu, geng Wolf" Kata Jonghyun.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian melewati koridor sekolah. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran, dan alasan Kyungsoo jalan-jalan sendirian sekarang adalah meminta izin pada guru pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya tidak. Ia benci fisika.

Dengan bersenandung kecil dia berjalan dengan tenang. Toh jika ada yang mengetahuinya dia pasti akan segera menggunakan kemampuannya yang seperti Sena Eyeshield21. Berlari dengan gesit.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan lapangan basket _indoor_. Dia berhenti karena mendengar suara ramai dan gaduh. Kyungsoo mendekati ruangan itu dan sedikit membuka pintunya. Ia mengintip ke dalam.

"Geng Wolf" Gumam Kyungsoo saat mengetahui ternyata penghuni ruangan tersebut adalah semua anggota geng wolf.

Kini bukannya mengintip tapi Kyungsoo juga menguping "Sekarang rencana kita apa _hyung_?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sipit dan tubuh mungil kepada namja tinggi yang terlihat dingin.

"Apa ya? Ku dengar ada anak baru di sekolah ini. Mungkin kalian bisa menengoknya?" Usul namja tinggi itu.

"Aku sudah tahu dia. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Anaknya mungil dan entahlah apa kemampuannya. Dia tak meyakinkan" Jawab namja lain yang berkulit tan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Geng Wolf membicarakannya. "Bagaimana jika kita temui dia sepulang sekolah?" Usul yang lain yang berwajah cantik.

"Kita tinggalkan dulu Kyungsoo ini. Sekarang bahas tentang hukuman kita sepulang sekolah dari Jung" Kata yang lain yang berwajah malaikat.

"Hukuman dari Jung itu tinggalkan saja" Namja lain yang tingginya menyamai dengan namja wajah datar ikut nimbrung.

"Sudahlah dari pada kita menjalankan hukuman Jung, lebih baik kita bermain dengan ini sepulang sekolah" Ucap namja yang berpipi chubby sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng cat semprot. Dia menyeringai diikuti oleh anggota geng Wolf.

Kyungsoo juga menyeringai. Dia menemukan sebuah ide untuk melakukan hobbynya dengan bantuan geng Wolf.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kini geng Wolf sudah berada di samping bangunan sekolah. Mereka tersenyum sangat bahagia dengan tangan mereka yang memegang cat semprot dan bergerak kesana kemari.

Tembok itu sudah sangat kotor. Penuh warna dan tulisan-tulisan yang sangat tak penting. Mereka terlalu sibuk bermain sampai tak menyadari ada Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang mereka sedang membawa kamera digital dengan santai.

Semua anggota geng Wolf menoleh ke belakang saat mata mereka melihat kilatan cahaya diiringi suara khas kamera. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu reaksi para guru terhadap foto ini" Kata Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum manis.

"Do Kyungsoo" Gumam yang berkulit tan.

"Tangkap dia!" Seru yang paling tinggi sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa lebar lalu berbalik dan segera berlari diikuti oleh sebelas namja lain.

Ini adalah salah satu contoh kegiatan Kyungsoo yang gila. Setiap saat pasti dia punya ide gila untuk membuat sebuah komplotan geng mengamuk.

Kyungsoo terus berlari dengan senyum mengembang dan lebar dan diikuiti oleh sebelas anak-anak geng Wolf. Dengan gesit dia berlari melewati orang tanpa membuat mereka tersenggol dan menabrak mereka.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kesebelas anak lainnya. Mereka beberapa kali diteriaki marah karena menabrak dan tak segera meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo berhenti saat lampu merah menyala dan dia dengan tenang berbalik sambil memotret anak-anak Wolf yang berlari dan membuat orang lain marah. Lampu hijau. Dan Kyungsoo terus tertawa sambil melangkah lebar berlari meninggalkan Wolf.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan yang lain kesusahan, dua anak geng Wolf berhenti di depan sebuah kedai. "Luhan hyung, aku lelah" Kata anggota Wolf yang memiliki kulit putih.

"Aku juga Sehunah" Balas yang dipanggil Luhan sambil menumpukan tangannya pada lutut.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke arah kedai. Lalu dengan bersamaan mereka menatap satu sama lain. Dan tersenyum penuh arti. Memasuki kedai bubble tea.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum bahagia dan berlari dengan sesekali menghadap kebelakang untuk memotret kelakuan anak-anak Wolf. Tentu saja dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo yang seperti meremehkan mereka, membuat Wolf semakin mengamuk.

Kyungsoo bahagia. Terlalu bahagia. Hobbynya dengan mudah terlaksana walau terkadang diikuti oleh acara membuat babak belur dan diakhiri dengan dimarahi oleh bibinya.

"Kris _ge_, Tao capek" Namja lain menahan Kris yang masih ingin berlari.

"Tao,dia-" Kris berhenti saat melihat wajah memelas Tao.

Anak-anak geng Wolf yang lain tak mau menyerah. Mereka masih mengejar Kyungsoo yang tertawa semakin lebar. Jika geng Wolf tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin mengadukan semua foto mereka, pasti sekarang tak akan ada aksi saling mengejar.

"Aduh!" Sial, Kyungsoo terjatuh karena ingin menghindari anak kecil. Dan sialnya lagi anak kecil itu kini menangis karena es krimnya terjatuh. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berlutut di depan anak itu, untuk menyamai tingginya.

"Omona, maafkan hyung. Sungguh, _hyung_ tidak sengaja" Kata Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan anak kecil itu.

"Hiks, hiks... tapi _hyung_, es klim Jongmin jatuh _hyung_" Ucap anak itu sambil kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata.

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sejumlah uang, dan segera diserahkan pada Jongmin "Ambilah Jongmin, kau bisa membeli es krim lagi".

Jongmin menerima uang itu "Tapi _hyung_, ini banyak sekali. Jongmin bisa beli banyak dengan ini" Ujar Jongmin polos.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil tersenyum "Kalau begitu belilah semua es krim kesukaanmu. Maaf _hyung_ harus pergi. Sampai jumpa" Kyungsoo segera melangkah pergi.

Jongmin melambaikan tangan "Aduh" lalu dia sedikit mundur satu langkah begitu ada seorang namja jangkung terjatuh karena menginjak es krimnya tadi, dan diikuti oleh banyak namja lain yang mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun. Chanyeolie apa kau baik?" Tanya namja lain yang segera berjongkok disamping Chanyeol membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tak apa Baekhyun hyung" Jawab Chanyeol dan berusaha berdiri dengan tegak.

Lalu keduanya menoleh ke arah Jongmin "Hai Jongmin" Sapa Chanyeol. Jongmin mengangkat tangan kecilnya "Hai juga Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung. Eum, aku pelgi dulu" Jongmin berbalik dan pergi membeli es krim.

Anggota geng wolf yang memiliki kulit tan itu berhenti. Matanya masih melihat lurus ke depan ke arah Kyungsoo, dan saat Kyungsoo berbelok ke kenan, anak itu juga berlari berbelok.

Anggota yang lain bingung melihat teman mereka malah berebelok dan tidak mengejar Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa mau berfikir panjang mereka kembali mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang sebetar. Dan tertawa begitu melihat geng Wolf berlari tidak mengikutinya. Dia berberlok, sedang geng Wolf masih berlari lurus.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan dengan tertawa kecil. Matanya menunduk melihat gambar-gambar yang ia ambil dari kamera-nya. Duk. Kyungsoo segera meminta maaf karena menabrak dagu seseorang. Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Hai, Do Kyungsoo" Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dan kakinya secara reflek melangkah secara lebar. Kyungsoo hendak berlari.

Sial, kali ini Kyungsoo berhenti karena tangannya ditarik, lalu ditekuk kebelakang. Membuatnya jika bergerak sedikit saja akan merasakan sakit.

"Yap, mau kemana kau hm?" Tanya orang itu masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aaa! Lepaskan aku, ini menyakitkan" Kyungsoo berusaha berontak tapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tahu? Kau pelari yang hebat, tapi sepertinya akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berlari lagi besok" Ucap anak itu sambil mendorong Kyungsoo agar berjalan.

Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menurut. Dia berjalan dengan dituntun salah satu anggoota geng Wolf itu. "Perkenalkan namaku, Kai".

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam sebuah apartement dengan ukuran yang luas. Malah tampak seperti dorm karena sepertinya memiliki banyak kamar. Sekitar enam.

"Ini adalah dorm kami. Geng Wolf. Kami tinggal dalam satu apartement" Jelas Kai.

"Kenapa harus satu apartement?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Agar kami bisa selalu bersama" Jawab Kai.

Handphone Kai berbunyi menandakan ada seorang yang menghubungi. "_Yeoboseo?_" _"Kai, kau ada dimana? Sial, kami kehilangan anak itu"_ Ujar seseorang yang berada di sana.

"Aku ada di dorm Suho _hyung_" Jawab Kai.

"_Ya sudah, tapi mungkin kami akan terlambat karena... yah kau tahu sendirikan?"_ Suho diujung sana menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kai berdecak dan memutar bola matanya "Sudah, pergi kalian. Bersenang-senanglah sana!" Kata Kai kesal lalu menutup sambungan secara sepihak.

Kai menepuk jidat "Oh ya, Do Kyungsoo. Karena kau sudah membuatku lelah maka kau akan ku hukum sampai tidak bisa berlari besok" Ujar Kai sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang. Persaannya berkata ini buruk, kakinya sangat ingin pergi, dan otaknya hanya berfikir cara kabur dari Kai yang kini menatapnya lekat.

Kai mendekat. Semakin dekat. Sial, punggung Kyungsoo mencium pintu salah satu kamar. Kyungsoo diam dan Kai semakin mendekat.

Kai kini sudah sangat dekat jaraknya "Apa, kau siap dihukum?" Tanya Kai berbisik di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merinding. Hembusan nafas Kai begitu hangat.

"Eumh..." Sebuah erangan muncul dari mulut kecil Kyungsoo begitu Kai menjilati cuping-nya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lemas berusaha mendorong dada Kai.

Tapi itu malah hanya membuatnya menempel di sana. Kai sibuk mengulum cuping Kyungsoo sampai warnanya memerah. Lalu bibir _kissable_ miliknya itu turun ke leher Kyungsoo.

"Angh~ Kaih..." Kyungsoo terus mengerang. Kai yang namanya dipanggil pun tersenyum. Dia menghentikan ciumannya pada leher Kyungsoo dan beralih pada bibir cherry Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalak. Ini _first kiss_-nya. Lumatan Kai pada bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya terlena. Ini hanya ciuman, dan rasanya begitu manis.

Bibir Kai yang _kissable _membuat Kyungsoo semakin nyaman dan terjatuh. Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup mata. Meresapi setiap kegiatan yang diberikan Kai.

Dengan lidahnya, Kai mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo, dan sesuai naluri Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Kai tak membuang kesempatan, dengan cepat dia melesakan lidahnya kedalam.

Tangan Kai mendorong tengkuk Kyungsoo. Sedang lidahnya menggelitik mulut bagian dalam Kyungsoo. "Anh..." Desahan tertahan dari Kyungsoo terdengar begitu, tangan nakal Kai yang lain dengan sengajanya meremas dada Kyungsoo.

Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Ini membuktikan bahwa permainan lidah Kai begitu hebat. Kai melepaskan tatuan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo, begitu dia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkan oksigen.

Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan oksigen, jadi begitu Kai melepaskan bibirnya Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Mata Kai menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tahu itu. Dia sibuk mengambil nafas.

Pandangan Kai awalnya hanya pada mata bulat Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke bibir cherry yang merah merekah karena dilumat, sedikit mengkilap karena saliva, dan begitu menggoda karena ada lelehan saliva di sudut bibir.

Kai tanpa berfikir dua kali kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Itu terlalu menggoda, dan Kai tidak bisa menahannya.

Kyungsoo harus kembali menahan nafas, tapi sepertinya tidak apa jika menerima perlakuan yang nyaman. Walau sepertinya kasar.

Lidah Kai kembali menggelitik mulut Kyungsoo. Dia menyentuh setiap inci dari bagian dalam mulut Kyungsoo, dan menyesapnya. Rasanya manis, dan membuat dia ketagihan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo meminta oksigen. Dia mendorong kecil dada Kai. Kai mengalah. Walau kecewa karena melepas rasa manis alami itu, tapi membiarkan Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen pasti akan membuatnya merasakannya lagi. Dan bahkan lebih.

Kini Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai. Dengan tatapan sengit "Apa-apaan kau huh!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan apanya?" Tanya Kai dengan datar.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa seenaknya kau menciumku!" Bentak Kyungsoo lagi. Kai baru ia kenal tadi, dan sekarang anak itu dengan seenaknya mencium Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa? Itu _firstkiss_ mu?" Kyungsoo merona, dan Kai tersenyum iblis. "Kau juga, seenaknya membuatku dan teman-temanku kesal karena mengejarmu, padahal kau anak baru bukan?" Skak mat, Kyungsoo terpojok.

"Dan, kurasa kau sudah tahu semua tentang kami. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan agar menjauhi kami. Tapi kau malah tak menuruti kata mereka" Ucap Kai. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kalian" Ujar Kyungsoo. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo bersorak karena Kai pasti kini malu karena sok tahu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kami akan merusak tembok sekolah?" Garis-garis hitam muncul di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Dia sudah benar-benar terpojok.

"Dan, apa kau masih ingat, kalau kau akan mendapat hukuman?" Tanya Kai lagi. Radar Kyungsoo bilang dia sudah berada di dekat jurang.

Kai semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya terulur melewati pinggang Kyungsoo, dan membuka pintu kamar yang berada dibalik badan Kyungsoo.

Kai berjalan ke depan dan otomatis Kyungsoo berjalan ke belakang. Kai sama sekali tidak berhenti berjalan sambil menyeringai. "Uwaaa..." Dan Secara tiba-tiba Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke belakang diikuti tubuhnya.

Beruntung Kyungsoo mendarat di kasur, tapi sial karena Kai mengunci tubuhnya dengan menindihnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, seperti tadi. Sangat lekat. Dan lalu kepalanya maju mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Benar dugaannya. Kai menciumnya, walau matanya tertutup tapi dia tahu bibir _kissable _itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Matanya sama sekali tak terpejam karena ingin melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sedang ia nikmati bibirnya.

Tangan Kai yang kanan berhenti menopang tubuhnya. Tangan itu berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo satu persetu.

Kai melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan meraup niple Kyungsoo. "Ah~..." Kyungsoo mendesah. Dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

Kai sibuk dengan niple Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk mendesah. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mengarah ke kepala Kai. Tujuan awal tangan itu menjauhkan Kai dari dadanya. Tapi malah berakhir dengan belaian lembut pada rambutnya.

"Haah~... ahh..." Kai terus memanjakan niple kanan Kyungsoo, sedang yang kiri ia manjakan dengan tangan kiri.

Kai berhenti dan mendekati telinga kiri Kyungsoo "Kau akan kuhukum sampai kau tak bisa berlari besok" Bisik Kai lalu memakan cuping Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh~..." Kedua tangan Kai mmemainkan niple Kyungsoo, mulutnya melumat cuping, dan dia duduk pada perut Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup apapun.

Kai berhenti untuk melepaskan kemeja dan seluruh seragam pada tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo. "Ffiuuu..." Kai bersiul kecil. Tubuh Kyungsoo begitu mungil, putih, dan bersih. Dan Kai sangat berniat untuk menjamahnya.

Kini Kyungsoo toples. Dan Kyungsoo sadar itu, bisa diihat dari wajahnya yang merona. Kai tersenyum melihat itu. Kyungsoo tampak manis. Manis dalam artian cantik, dan manis dalam artian untuk 'dimakan'.

Tanpa basa-basi Kai segera mencium leher Kyungsoo, dan semakin turun lagi. Melukis tubuh polos Kyungsoo dengan saliva-nya.

"Ah.. ahhh..." Kyungsoo semakin mendesah, dan celananya terasa makin sempit. Akhirnya Kai sampai pada selangkangan Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kain.

Kai bisa melihat sebuah tonjolan kecil di antara selangkangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai melepaskan belt Kyungsoo dan membuka celananya.

Kyungsoo kembali merona begitu dia sadar bahwa dia sudah naked total. "Aahhh~... Kaih..." Lupakan rasa malu. Kai mengalihkannya dengan menjilati penis Kyungsoo yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Ahhh... Mhh... ah~.. hahhh..." Kyungsoo terus menggila begitu Kai menjilati penis-nya dari ujung sampai pangkal. Secara reflek Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya karena ingin merasakan lebih.

Kai tersenyum "Apa?" Godanya. Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia begitu malu jika harus meminta Kai agar mengulum penis-nya.

Kai yang tak segera mendapat jawaban, menggoda penis Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menjilatinya seperti tadi. "Aahhh~..." Desahan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar.

"Please..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata, dan mukanya memerah malu. Kai yang kasihan akhirnya memasukan sepenuhnya penis Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aahhh... angh... Ka..." Desahan nikmat Kyungsoo mengalun. Kai mengulum penisnya dengan baik. Dia menaik-turunkan kepalanya, dan sesekali menghisap penis Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Hahh~ ohh..." Desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar merdu. Kai yang hanya mendengarnya saja merasa sempit. Menyiksa. "Kai~... a... ku... aahh~" Kai tahu Kyungsoo akan klimaks, jadi dia semakin kuat menghisap penis Kyungsoo.

"Aaahhh...!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa lega. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa klimaksnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat ringan. Dan Kai menelan semua cairan Kyungsoo.

Kai beranjak ke atas badan Kyungsoo. Dan meletakan wajahnya dekat dengan wajah anak itu. "Kau, menyukai hukumanmu?" Tanya Kai lalu menciumi pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Ini pertama baginya.

Ciuman bibir Kai semakin mendekat pada bibir Kyungsoo. Dan bibir merah cherry milik Kyungsoo kembali dilumat. Mungkin nanti akan berwarna semerah darah.

Kai kembali mendorong lidahnya, dan Kyungsoo membuka mulut. Kai kini mengajak lidah Kyungsoo bermain. Dan Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya. Mereka saling membelit walau gerakan Kyungsoo sedikit kaku.

Ciuman panas mereka berakhir saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo memukuli dada Kai. Kai melepaskan ciuman itu. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tubuh berbentuk milik Kai sangat sexy. Kai yang mengetahui itu menyeringai. Lalu dia kembali menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, tapi tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada siku agar Kyungsoo tak merasa berat.

Kembali berciuman. Dan kini semakin panas. Tangannya yang lain yang menganggur kembali bermain dengan niple Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tegang.

Kai kembali turun ke leher Kyungsoo. Kembali membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. "Aahh..." Dan begitu Kai kembali menjilati niple-nya, Kyungsoo mendesah. Tangan Kai lalu menuntun kaki Kyungsoo agar memeluk pinggangnya.

Lalu tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, satu jari Kai sudah masuk ke dalam hole-nya. "SSsshhh..." Kyungsoo mendesis saat satu jari Kai tersebut mengorek hole-nya.

Jari Kai bergerak-gerak melebarkan hole Kyungsoo, dan sekarang bertambah satu jari lagi "Akhh... hen... tih..." Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan begitu dua jari Kai melebar membentuk gunting.

Kai sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, dia masih sibuk dengan niple Kyungsoo, dan berusaha membuat agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Hahh~... ahhh..." Tiba-tiba erangan kesakitan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah desahan nikmat, itu karena tak sengaja jari panjang milik Kai menyentuh sweet spot-nya.

Kai yang menyadari itu mulai menumbuk titik tersebut "Ohhh... Kaih... ahhhh..." Kyungsoo semakin menegang. Kai lalu menarik jari-nya dari hole Kyungsoo, yang malah mendesah kecewa.

Kai merangkak ke atas dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo "Tenanglah sayang, kujamin hukuman mu ini sangat menyenangkan" Bisik Kai sebelum menjelita cuping Kyungsoo dan menuju bibir cherry itu.

"Engh... emhp..." Kyungsoo mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka. Dan Kai menyiapkan penis-nya di hadapan hole Kyungsoo.

"Emmphh..." Tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di bahu Kai mencengkram kuat. Kyungsoo merasakan panas dan perih saat ada sebuah benda yang merobek, memaksa masuk hole-nya yang sempit.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan segera memejamkan matanya merasakan remasan lembut hole Kyungsoo pada penisnya. "Hiks... hentikan..." Isak Kyungsoo yang tak tahan akan rasa perihnya.

Kai berhenti, dan tangannya mendekati pipi berair Kyungsoo. Dia menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo lalu kembali mengambil bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hemph... emh..." Erangan Kyungsoo tertahan begitu Kai menggerakan pinggulnya hingga membuat penis-nya yang berukuran besar itu benar-benar tertanam sempurna pada hole Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali melepaskan ciumannya. Dia berniat membuat Kyungsoo lebih nyaman dan bisa lebih beradaptasi dengan penisnya. Dirasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang, dengan perlahan Kai menggerakan penisnya.

"Ssshhhh..." Desis Kai, yang merasakan penisnya benar-benar dipijat dengan lembut oleh hole Kyungsoo. Kai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Dia berusaha mengenai sweet spot Kyungsoo lagi.

"Angh... ahh~... Kaihh... adahhh.. disanhhh... ahhh..." Desah Kyungsoo begitu Kai kembali mengenai titik-nya. Kai yang mendengar itu mendongak melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Dan dengan bersemangat dia menumbuk titik itu berulang kali, saat pemandangan wajah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi meraskan nikmat yang ia lihat. "Ahhh... Kaihh... hemph..." Kai terbelalak karena Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya untuk berciuman.

Dan tentu saja setelah itu Kai menyeringai dan membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo berusaha menang dari lidah Kai, walau hasilnya tetap Kai yang menang. Kai menarik kepalanya "Ahhh... lebihhh... cepathh Kaihh..." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan lebih cepat dia memberikan kenikmatan pada Kyungsoo. "Kau... menyukai hukumanmuh... oeh..?" Tanya Kai di sela-sela desahannya.

"Ahhh... Akuhh... akan... uh..." Kyungsoo meracau begitu di rasa akan kembali klimaks. Kai yang mengetahui itu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Bersama sayang..." Kata Kai dan tangannya membantu penis Kyungsoo dengan mengocoknya.

"KKKAAIII!"

"Aaahhhhh..."

Mereka berdua klimaks bersama, dengan Kyungsoo yang menyebut nama Kai. Kyungsoo langsung terkulai lemas, dan Kai dengan perlahan meletakan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Kai dengan hati-hati mencabut penis-nya dari hole Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya dan menoleh kearah Kai. Kai juga menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut dan pelan Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang kini telah berwarna semerah darah.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau kecapekan" Ucap Kai sebelum mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini tidak menuntut. Justru terasa lembut dan manis.

Kyungsoo menurut. Dia segera berbalik memunggungi Kai dan menutup matanya, dan larut dalam tidurnya. Kai beranjak untuk menggunakan boxer-nya, dan lalu menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

Dia berjongkok di dekat Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengeryit saat menyadari ini bukan kamarnya. Dan lalu terbelalak saat kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dengan gerakan cepat dan panik Kyungsoo bangkit.

"Akh..." Kyungsoo berhenti sambil memegangi pinggulnya. Pandangannya teralihkan oleh pintu yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat siapa yang datang. "Kai..." Lirihnya menyadari orang yang datang itu. Kai mendekat dan duduk di sudut ranjang. "Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah atau kau mau makan dulu" Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan wajah datar "Bawa aku pulang saja" Kata Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menatap Kai, dengan mata yang ber-air "Memang siapa kau seenaknya melakukan itu padaku huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Kenapa tak pukul atau hajar aku saja? Kenapa harus dengan hal itu? Dasar kau..." Saking marahnya Kyungsoo sampai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kai terdiam dengan muka kaget. Dan dengan perlahan dia memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberontak. Dia dengan segera melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Keluar!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pintu kamar namun matanya menatap Kai.

Kai lebih memilih untuk menurut, jadi dia pergi keluar. Kyungsoo dengan susah payah berdiri dan memunguti pakaiannya. Dia menggunakan pakaiannya lalu melihat jam yang ada pada _gadget_ miliknya.

Ini sudah malam. Dan dia banyak menerima pesan dan panggilan tek terjawab dari bibinya. Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut dan bilang bahwa dia akan segera pulang.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dan terdiam saat melihat para penghuni ruang tengah. Mereka semua adalah anggota Wolf, tanpa Kai. Kyungsoo diam dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

Dan salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah tegas menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan muka melas. Namun muka melas itu berubah kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Anak itu dengan perlahan menunjuk Kyungsoo "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?!" Seru anak itu tiba-tiba. Semua anggota geng Wolf menoleh pada anak itu lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Hening...

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo kalang kabut. Apakah dia akan kena hukuman sama seperti yang dilakukan Kai? _Hell no!_ Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Tangkap dia!" Seru yang lain sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut lalu dia hendak melangkah namun terhenti "Akh... sakit..." Katanya sambil memegang pantat.

Semua anggota Wolf juga berhenti bergerak. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. Lalu enam dari mereka yang memiliki wajah ke-uke-uke-an mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya yang memiliki dimple.

"Eum... ti-tidak" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menunduk. Jujur, dia merasa takut.

Lalu pintu dari kamar lain terbuka. Di sana muncul Kai. Semua menatap Kai. Kai yang ditatap balas menatap. Kembali hening.

"_What the..._? Apa yang kalian lakukan dengannya?" Kata Kai lalu dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan Kyungsoo di balik tubuhnya.

"Heh! Seharusnya kami yang bertanya. Kenapa Do Kyungsoo bisa berada di sini?" Tanya yang paling pendek dan memiliki pipi _chubby_.

"Dia, aku yang membawanya" Jawab Kai.

"Lalu kenapa dia bilang sakit sambil memegang pantatnya?" Tanya yang lain yang memiliki wajah imut. Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku eum... yah begitu-lah" Jawab Kai seadanya.

Tao yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo menariknya. "Apa yang Kai lakukan padamu?" Tanya Tao. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hiks..." Namun tubuhnya lalu bergetar pelan dan terdengar menangis.

"Ya ampun, apa kau menangis? Ya Tuhan... Kai! Eum tenanglah..." Kata Luhan dengan panik sambil memeluk Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa kau lapar? Mungkin kau mau makan sebelum pulang?" Tanya yang berdimple.

"Lay, kita sedang kelaparan dan kau menwarinya makanan?" Ujar yang berwajah malaikat.

"Sayangnya diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa memasak" Ucap Sehun.

"Selama ini-kan kita selalu memesan makanan" –Kris.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Luhan lalu dengan perlahan melangkah ke dapur, diikuti oleh Luhan. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan "Aku kasihan dengan kalian... hiks" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Dan kini Kyungsoo dibantu oleh Luhan memasak makanan untuk anggota Wolf. Jujur, Kyungsoo bingung. Jika selama ini mereka memesan makan lalu untuk apa semua bahan makanan ini?

Sedang Luhan sendiri bingung, karena Kyungsoo mau memasakan makanan untuk anggota Wolf. Tak berapa lama masakan selesai.

Luhan berteriak menyuruh anggota Wolf yang lain untuk makan. Anggota Wolf yang datang dengan lemas ke ruang makan langsung sumingrah dan menyerbu makanan yang di buat oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka memakannya dengan cepat, sedang Kyungsoo tampak lemas "Makanlah Do Kyungsoo. Oh dan perkenalkan aku Xiumin. Dan sepertinya kau harus memanggilku _hyung_" Ucap yang berpipi chubby.

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar "Aku mau pulang" Kata Kyungsoo lemas. Semua yang mendengar itu memelankan gerakan mereka.

"Iya, makan dulu baru nanti Kai akan membawamu pulang" "Tidak, Lay _hyung_. Aku tidak mau diantar oleh Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan datar. Kai tersedak.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu biar nanti Sehun dan Chen yang membawamu pulang. Tapi kau makanlah dulu" Ujar Lay kemudian. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memakan makanannya.

Saat berpamitan dengan anggota Wolf, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau melihat Kai. Sehun dan Chen bersedia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dengan mobil.

Kai menghela nafas kecewa. Dia kini merasa bersalah. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia tak melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo. Dan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Kai buat.

**~Run! Run! Run!~  
~To be Continued~**

.

.

Halo~...

Janko datang kembali dengan fanfiction KaiSoo nc yang menurut Janko nggak hot. Tapi Janko sudah berusaha keras untuk fanfict ini.

Maaf jika adegan na kurang hot #bow

Soalnya ini Janko masih belajar buat adegan nc ._.V

Ok sekian dari Janko, mohon maaf jika banyak typo, dan sebangsa mereka. Terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Di tunggu masukannya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Run! Run! Run!**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, dan lainnya**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Rated: M**

**Disclamer: semua cast bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Bercerita tentang si mungil Kyungsoo yang suka berlari dan berlari. Biasanya dia akan membuat keributan di sebuah geng dan akan berlari melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Bagaimana jika sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya pada Wolf geng yang terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya? I'ts KaiSoo fanfiction. My first nc fict.**

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Ya, berjalan tidak berlari. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka berjalan ketimbang berlari. Dan bibinya sangat bersyukur atas itu.

Satu-satunya alasan Kyungsoo berjalan hari ini adalah karena, kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat ia memohon padaTuhan setiap malam agar waktu bisa dikembalikan dan Kyungsoo bisa memperbaiki keselahannya dimana dia mengganggu geng Wolf.

Tapi waktu tetaplah waktu. Sampai kapan pun siang akan menjadi malam, matahari terbit akan terbenam. Kesalahan yang telah terjadi hanya bisa disesali. Dan Kyungsoo sangat benci fakta bahwa penyesalan selalu datang pada akhir.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menunduk. Sejujurnya terkadang dia masih mengingat kejadian dimana dia 'dimakan' oleh Kai. Itu terasa aneh karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menolak. Dan terlebih lagi setiap mengingatnya, jantung Kyungsoo akan berdebar, dan pipinya merona merah.

Ugh, itu memerah lagi. Mata Kai yang terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat menikmati pijatan lembut hole Kyungsoo terngiang. Kyungsoo berhenti. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Ini salah. Dia benci Kai, tapi kenapa hanya wajah Kai yang selalu terngiang. Kenapa? Terkadang untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang, dia akan mensugesti dirinya sendiri, seperti saat ini.

"Do Kyungsoo, dengar. Kai orang yang brengsek, dia brengsek. Kau tak pantas dengannya. Uh, maksudku dia tak pantas untukmu, dia seharusnya tak pantas untuk menikmati tubuh mu. Dia hanya anak berandal yang kurang ajar. Dia brengsek, dia menyebalkan, kau tak menyukainya,, eh?" sugesti Kyungsoo berhenti.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Aduh" Kyungsoo menoleh, dan matanya menangkap seorang anak kecil yang sedang terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengenal anak ini.

Kyungsoo mendekati anak itu dan membantunya berdiri "Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Oh, dan kini lihatlah wajah, ekspresi, dan sorot mata Kyungsoo berbeda. Itu tampak dingin dan gelap.

Anak itu berdiri sambil menganggukan kepalanya "Jongmin tidak apa-apa _hyung_" ucap Jongmin, lalu dia mendongak untuk melihat Kyungsoo.

"Oeh _hyung_, kau masih ingat Jongmin?" tanya Jongmin berbinar. Kyungsoo mengangguk "Iya" jawab Kyungsoo. Jongmin terkekeh kecil, lalu tangan mungil miliknya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana.

Jongmin menyodorkan beberapa kertas kupon pada Kyungsoo "Ini untuk _hyung_" ujar Jongmin. Senyum dibibir Jongmin sepertinya tak pernah menghilang.

"Apa ini?" Kyungsoo menerima kupon tersebut. "_Hyung_ ingat tidak? Waktu itu _hyung_ membelikan uang pada Jongmin dengan jumlah yang banyak. Jadi Jongmin bisa beli banyak es klim, dan kalena Jongmin beli banyak es klim, Jongmin dapat kupon glatis untuk mendapatk es klim glatis di kedai es klim itu..." jelas Jongmin dengan aksen anak kecil yang begitu kentara.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat makhluk polos dihadapannya ini. Ugh, sungguh menggemaskan. "Baiklah, terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyimpan kupon tersebut pada saku seragam sekolah miliknya.

"Oh iya _hyung_, nama _hyung_ siapa?" tanya Jongmin.

"Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo. Jongmin mengangguk lucu. "Baiklah Kyungsoo _hyung_, Jongmin pelgi dulu dada~" Jongmin menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo juga balas melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Saat Jongmin sudah cukup jauh Kyungsoo melanjutkan jalannya. Dia kembali menghela nafas, tapi rasanya wajah Jongmin cukup familiar. Aneh. Tapi Kyungsoo tak perduli dan melanjutkan jalannya.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Kai, ini semua karena kau" kata Sehun yang duduk pada pagar pembatasan yang ada pada sisi atap bangunan sekolah. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa Sehun, jadi diam saja, oh dan panggil aku _hyung_" balas Kai yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun, menumpukan tubuhnya pada siku yang diletakan di atas pagar besi tersebut.

"Kemampuannya adalah berlari, dan kita membutuhkan seorang koki" ujar Suho yang bersandar pada penampung air.

"Tapi, dalam catatan riwayatnya sama sekali tidak ada prestasi, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah mengikuti lomba lari" Lay yang duduk bersila disamping Suho terus-menerus menatap laptop yang berisi sebuah data.

"Kau yakin? Tapi itu aneh, larinya begitu cepat dan dia sama sekali belum pernah ikut lomba lari?" tanya Kris meyakinkan, dan Lay mengangguk. "Hey, dia berada disana lagi!" seru Chanyeol yang memegangi teropong dan mengarahkannya pada sebuah objek yang berada dibawah sana.

Beberapa anggota geng Wolf bergerak ke salah satu sisi bangunan tersebut. Mereka sedikit mengendap-endap. Dan asal kalian tahu, objek yang mereka lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menyendiri dan mulai memakan bekalnya.

Dan sebenarnya setelah kejadian 'itu' Kyungsoo selalu datang ke taman belakang sekolah dan menyendiri, duduk dibawah salah satu pohon, dan memakan bekalnya sendirian. Juga, geng Wolf akhir-akhir ini selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

Geng Wolf, tidak pernah melepaskan mangsanya. Dan kini, Kyungsoo telah menjadi mangsa incaran geng Wolf. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi dirinya, sampai tak memerdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Lay" panggil Kris tanpa menoleh. Lay yang tahu maksudnya mengangguk. Dia segera mengutak-atik laptop "Dia tinggal bersama bibi nya di jalan xxx" ucap Lay sambil terus membaca data yang berada dalam laptopnya.

"Suho" sekarang Kris memanggil Suho yang sedang mengamati Kyungsoo dari teropong. Dia hanya fokus pada wajah Kyungsoo "Bisa dilihat dari sorot matanya, dia terlihat depresi, dan ketakutan" ujar Suho yang bisa membaca wajah seseorang.

"Hem... ini sedikit sulit, karena mungkin dia depresi akan perbuatan Kai. Dan pasti sekarang dia akan menjauhi kita" kata Kris mengambil kesimpulan. Semua lalu menatap Kai.

"Ya... ya, aku minta maaf" Kai yang mengerti tatapan teman-temannya meminta maaf.

"Jangan meminta maaf pada kami. Minta maaflah pada dia" Xiumin menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

"Ck, huft entahlah _hyung_, kupikir dia tak akan memaafkan ku" kata Kai putus asa, dan menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo yang kini sedang membaca bukunya.

"Jika belum dicoba bagaimana kau bisa tahu" Tao mendekati Kai dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Tumben bicaramu lempeng" balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa, Tao cemberut dan yang lain menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, jika belum dicoba mana aku tahu. Tapi aku takut" ujar Kai. "Kau... baru kali ini aku melihatmu takut. Apalagi dengan anak seperti Kyungsoo" Luhan mendekati Kai dan ikut mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, dia berbeda. Berbeda di mataku" Kai tersenyum kecil.

Teman-temannya memandang satu sama lain, dengan senyum yang sulit dijelaskan. "Yah, mungkin Kai kita sudah dicuri hatinya oleh seseorang" goda Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Dan kembali geng Wolf tertawa. "Jika, kulihat dari wajahmu. Kau menyesal karena membuatnya marah dan benci padamu, dan kau membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol" ucap Suho dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Bisakah kita mendapatkannya?" tanya Chen yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Tenang Chen, kita adalah geng Wolf, kita terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsa kita. Dan mangsa yang sudah kita incar, tak akan memiliki kesempatan kedua" jawab Kris sambil menyeringai.

Aura gelap nan licik menguar dari atap gedung sekolah itu, dan terhembus angin yang menerpa wajah dan pakaian mereka. Andai ada seseorang yang melihat adegan ini, pasti mereka akan pinsan melihat 11 namja yang tampan.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo sedang berada di kelas. Dia hanya sendirian di sini sekarang karena sebuah alasan. Alasan itu adalah menunggu sampai semua anggota geng Wolf pulang. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela di samping kirinya.

Dari sini dia dapat melihat gerbang sekolah. Semenjak dia membuat geng Wolf marah. Anggota mereka selalu berada di gerbang. Dan Kyungsoo pikir mereka mencari dirinya.

"Hai" sapa seseorang yang suaranya jarang Kyungsoo dengar.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan. Dan nafasnya tercekat. Itu Xi Luhan. Dia sudah berkenalan dengan semua anggota geng Wolf dulu. Luhan adalah anggota yang baik, tapi Kyungsoo tetap harus waspada.

Luhan mendekat ke bangku Kyungsoo. Lalu duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo diam saja, dan bergesar menjauhi Luhan. Benar kata Suho, ekspresi Kyungsoo menandakan bahwa ia ketakutan, dan trauma.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan "Mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Luhan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Kau kenapa? Takut?" Luhan bertanya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. Dan kali ini jawaban Kyungsoo adalah anggukan.

"Kenapa? Karena kami berbahaya? Kau trauma dengan hukuman Kai?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo diam. Dan dengan pelan dia mengangguk.

"Pelajaran pertama, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Saat di luar, kami berbahaya. Jadi jauhi kami. Tapi saat kami di dalam dorm, kami akan menjadi sebuah keluarga, dan kami bersahabat" jelas Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya pelan "Dan kali ini, kau ada di luar. Jadi aku harus menjauhimu" Kyungsoo berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi terhenti karena Luhan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Itu benar" ujar Luhan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Tapi, kami terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya. Dan kini, kau mangsa kami. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Do Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan dingin dan datar.

Kyungsoo bergidik. Lagi-lagi ingsting-nya bilang, dia harus pergi. Terakhir kali dia menghianati insting-nya, dia berakhir dengan dimakan Kai. Dan mungkin, kali ini dengan Luhan.

Dengan pelan wajah Luhan yang memandang lurus ke depan, mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar harus lari. Buk. "Akh..." dengan cepat Luhan membanting Kyungsoo ke tembok, dan langsung mengurungnya.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sama seperti tatapan Kai. "Ini, di luar dorm" kata Luhan tajam. Tidak, tidak kali ini. Duk. Kyungsoo langsung berinisyatif menyelamatkan diri dengan menendang lutut Luhan, dan melarikan diri begitu anak itu mengaduh kesakitan dengan memegang lututnya.

Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dari kelas. Dan di sana Luhan mengeluarkan handphone-nya, dan menghubungi seseorang "Wolf, bersiaplah mengejar seekor kelinci kecil" dan setelah berkata demikian, Luhan menyeringai dan berjalan tenang ke luar ruangan.

Kyungsoo berlari, tapi tak secepat biasanya. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak mengejarnya. Bug. Kyungsoo berhenti karena menabrak dada seseorang. Hanya satu orang yang Kyungsoo kenal, yang bisa setinggi ini.

"Ada apa, Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Sial, dia adalah pemimpin Wolf. Kris. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, dan segera menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sangat dekat. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur kebelakang.

Baru satu kakinya yang mundur kebelakang, dan tangan Kris melingkar di pinggangnya. Lari! Lari! Lari!, jerit hati Kyungsoo. Kris terus-menerus menatap Kyungsoo lurus. Ini menakutkan. Dan Kyungsoo sadar itu.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah pelan, saat wajah Kris mendekati telinga-nya "Kita, mau bermain dimana?" bisik Kris dengan suara beratnya. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan tangannya berada pada dada Kris, segera mendoronya.

Bisa dibayangkan. Badan Kris yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu, jatuh sampai membuat suara yang cukup keras. "Kalian semua sama saja!" bentak Kyungsoo dan segera melangkah pergi.

Kris juga menyeringai seperti Luhan karena melihat itu. Dia mengeluarkan handphone dan menghubungi seseorang. "Kelinci, mendatangi Wolf dua" ujar Kris dan memutuskan hubungan handphone-nya.

Kyungsoo berlari, dan kini sama sekali tidak mau menoleh kebelakang karena takut jika ada anggota Wolf yang akan menghadangnya di depan. Ugh, kenapa koridor sekolah ini semakin panjang? Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mengerem begitu ada dua anggota geng Wolf menghadangnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "ChanChan, lihat ada Do Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat Kyungsoo. "Kau benar BaekBaek _hyung_" ujar Chanyeol.

"Menyingkirlah kalian berdua" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Tidak semudah itu..." Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberontak dengan menyingkir dengan melangkah ke samping "Ets, mau kemana manis?" dan tubuhnya kini beralih dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Ku bilang menyingkir!" teriak Kyungssoo. Tangan kecil Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kebelakang dan segera ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Kini tangan kekar Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Kita akan bermain bertiga, Kyungsoo ya~" kata Baekhyun dengan suara imut tapi dengan ekspresi menyeramkan. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo dan melepaskan kancing seragam Kyungsoo dari atas.

"Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Satu kaki mungilnya masuk di antara celah kaki Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu menariknya ke samping, dan menyebabkan Baekhyun jatuh terjegal.

"Baekhyun _hyung_!" seru Chanyeol panik, karena melihat Baekhyun terjatuh. Dirasa Chanyeol lengah, Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan. Dia mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, dan membuat Chanyeol juga terjatuh kebelakang.

Kini tubuh Kyungsoo terbaring di atas tubuh besar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera berdiri "Rasakan!" seru Kyungsoo dan segera berlari meninggalkan dua makhluk yang kini tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphone "Hah~ kelinci datang pada kalian" kata Baekhyun dengan nada biasa. Chanyeol juga. Dia yang tadi memasang wajah ke sakitan kini memasang wajah biasa.

"Kau tadi memanggil Kyungsoo manis?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Memang kenapa? Kau cemburu?" balas Baekhyun "Lagipula tadi kau juga memeluk dia" lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku cemburu. Kau juga, kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini menyeringai. Baekhyun memerah "Ya aku cemburu" kata Baekhyun sambil beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa dan ikut berlari "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun _hyung_".

Lupakan. Kyungsoo kini sudah memakai kemampuan berlarinya. Dia merasa bahwa geng Wolf benar-benar mengincarnya. Seharusnya ia mendengar kata-kata Taemin dan lainnya, agar menjauhi geng Wolf.

"Lain kali, aku akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain" gumam Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari. "Uuuwaaa..." Kyungsoo terjatuh karena kulit pisang. "Aduh... ya Tuhan..." di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, muncul sisa anggota geng Wolf yang lain, termasuk. Kai.

"Hai manis" sapa Lay dengan senyum yang juga manis. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, itu adalah seringai. "Kau tidak akan bisa berlari sekarang" ucap Tao menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkepung. Andai Kyungsoo bisa melihat bintang jatuh, maka harapan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah dapat memusnahkan anggota Wolf. Agar dia dapat melarikan diri dan hidup dengan damai dan tentram.

"Pelajaran kedua, pilihlah lawan yang seimbang. Lihatlah, kau sendirian dan menantang kami anggota geng Wolf. Memang kau bisa apa?" ujar Sehun.

Suho, Lay, Tao, Kai, Sehun, dan Chen. Tunggu, di mana Xiumin? "Hei kalian!" teriak seseorang. Mereka semua serempak menoleh ke orang itu. Xiumin.

"Hah~ Xiumin _hyung_, kau masih keras kepala. Kemarilah dan bergabung dengan kami" ucap Suho dengan malas.

"Jika yang ku lakukan benar. Maka aku akan keras kepala" kata Xiumin dan menatap mereka tajam. "Umin _hyung_. Kau tidak ingat dengan pelajaran kedua geng kita?" tanya Tao.

"Pilihlah lawan yang seimbang. Dan seharusnya itu untuk kalian" ujar Xiumin terdengar mengejek.

"Penghianat" gumam Kai, dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, anggota geng Wolf segera berlari menuju Xiumin. Kyungsoo menutup matanya takut. Xiumin adalah anggota yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil di antara yang lain dan sekarang dia menghadapi enam anggota Wolf hanya untuk dirinya? Tunggu.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menutup mata, dan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo dengan takut membuka matanya. Xiumin? "Bagaimana kau bisa...?" "Itu tadi disebut Taekwondo" potong Xiumin atas kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Xiumin sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan karena penasaran dia mengintip anggota lain. Matanya membulat, mereka semua tergeletak pasrah dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Ayo" ajak Xiumin pada Kyungsoo.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Ini rumahku. Ayo masuk" Xiumin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Rumah Xiumin cukup luas dan bergaya eropa. Disana-sini banyak pajangan aneh. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan ini.

"Aku adalah keturunan dari keluarga cenayang. Jadi tolong biasakan" ucap Xiumin yang mengetahui ekspresi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Duduk disini" Xiumin menyuruh Kyungsoo agar duduk di kursi di ruang tengah. "Tunggu sebentar" Xiumin berangkat ke dapur.

Kyungsoo duduk disana menunggu Xiumin kembali, dan tak berapa lama dia kembali dengan sebuah nampan dan dua gelas minuman berada di atasnya.

"Kau, kenapa menyelamatkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung saat Xiumin duduk disampingnya.

"Aku adalah anggota paling tua. Jadi sikapku lebih dewasa. Dan kurasa aku memilih hal yang benar bukan?" jelas Xiumin.

"Lagi pula, jika aku ikut dengan mereka. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi top. Aku denganmu saja tinggi kamu" lanjutnya.

"Itu aneh. Kau yang paling tua tapi terlihat kau yang paling muda" "Ya, dan aku benci fakta itu" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat Xiumin.

"Sudah sampai rupanya" ucap sebuah suara. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan terbelalak karena melihat Kris dan anggota geng Wolf yang lain. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Xiumin dengan wajah panik.

"Pelajaran ketiga, jangan percaya pada siapa pun" ucap Xiumin tenang sambil meminum jus-nya.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Dia tahu maksud Xiumin, dan sialnya kini dia telah di kepung oleh anggota Wolf. "Sayangnya Kyungsoo, kita tidak sedang di dorm. Kita berada di luar" Ujar Luhan dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Apa, mau kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

"Kami ingin dirimu" bisik Baekhyun yang sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia tidak ingin ini. Ini mengerikan. Karena terlalu takut tak sadar air mata Kyungsoo terjatuh "Hiks..." tubuh Kyungsoo tersenggal kecil. Dia menangis.

"Oooouuu dia menangis..." ucap Luhan sambil mengambil tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan. Dia melihat Luhan sedang tersenyum manis "Tenang kami hanya bercanda" ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo dengan pelan mengambil tisu itu, dan menggunakannya untuk menghapus air matanya "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Sesuai dugaan kami. Saat Luhan mengajak mu pergi ke suatu tempat, maka kau akan menolak. Jadi kami telah mempersiapkan skenario agar kau mau ke suatu tempat itu. Rumah Xiumin _hyung_" jelas Kris.

"Dan satu-satunya alasan kami melakukan itu adalah kami ingin membantu Kai." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Dia ingin meminta maaf pada mu. Dan tentu saja kami tahu kau tak mau menemuinya, dan kembali pada ajakan Luhan" lanjut Suho.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai "Ya, Kyungsoo _hyung_. Aku ingin minta maaf" ucap Kai yang berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam dan menatap Kai. Lalu sebuah senyuman mengejek muncul.

"Hh, kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan dengan skenario bodoh ini, aku akan berkata 'Ya, aku memaafkanmu'? tidak semudah itu, Kai" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalian semua saja" ucap Kyungsoo dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah sekarang bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan dia?" tanya Sehun yang duduk menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo "Tenang Sehun-ah. Pengelihatanku bilang, dia akan bergabung dengan kita" Xiumin lagi-lagi bicara dengan santai.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"_Anyeong haseyo, naega Kim Himchan imnida._ Dan kalian bisa memanggilku Himchan" kelas Kyungsoo kedatangan anak murid baru. Kyungsoo tak terlalu perduli dan lebih memerhatikan lapangan yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Kemudian wajahnya menjadi kecut saat seseorang muncul dalam pandangannya. Itu Kai. Sekarang pasti anak itu ada jam olahraga. Kyungsoo dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada guru. "Hai" Kyungsoo menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Himchan" anak murid yang memanggil Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya diam saja karena dia baru sekarang melihat Himchan. Secara perlahan tangan Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Himchan. "Aku, Kyungsoo" balas Kyungsoo. Himchan tersenyum tipis dan menghadap kedepan.

"Kau anak baru ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Himchan menoleh "Iya" jawabnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menghadap kedepan. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Himchan terus memperhatikan dirinya. Bukan, tapi tubuhnya.

Himchan terus melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah dan berulang-ulang. Dia kembali tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum semanis tadi. Tapi lebih ke seringai yang menyeramkan.

"_Boleh juga tubuhnya..."_ batinnya licik. Himchan segera menoleh ke depan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa begitu Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo dan Himchan menjadi sangat dekat. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan berada di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah seorang diri, namun kini selalu ada Himchan disampingnya, bahkan mereka selalu terlihat bersama.

Dan tentu saja geng Wolf mengetahui tentang hal ini. Bukankah Kyungsoo telah menjadi mangsa incaran mereka?

Kini terlihat semua anggota geng Wolf sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah. Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan pengamatan pada Kyungsoo. "Wajahnya sudah tak menunjukan tanda-tanda trauma. Sepertinya anak baru itu memberikan kesan positif pada Kyungsoo" jelas Suho yang memegang teropong.

"Namanya Kim Himchan, anak baru dan... aneh tak ada catatan apa pun" Lay mengeryit bingung di depan laptop miliknya.

Semua anggota geng Wolf menoleh "Tak ada catatan apa pun? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris sambil mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan berjonkok disampingnya.

"Iya tak ada catatan apa pun. Tak ada alamat tempat tinggal, tak ada riwayat, bahkan tidak ada penjelasan sekolahnya sebelum di sekolah ini" semua hening mendengarkan penjelasan Lay.

"Ini aneh" gumam Kai, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Himchan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa lepas. Sungguh, hatinya sakit melihat itu.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi menunggu di kelas sampai semuanya benar-benar pulang, karena menurutnya, geng Wolf kini sudah tak mengejarnya lagi.

Kaki Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah saat dia melihat seorang murid yang sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya punggungnya pada salah satu loker. Kyungsoo diam saja, dan melangkah melanjutkan jalannya tanpa mengucapkan salam walau dia mengenal anak itu.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_" panggil anak itu. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Tapi dia tidak menoleh. Kai mendekat "Kyungsoo _hyung _aku..." kata Kai terhenti saat Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa? Meminta maaf? Kurasa tak semudah itu kau tahu? Waktu itu aku berbuat baik saat di dorm kalian bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu atau semacamnya. Itu karena aku masih memilki hati dan tidak seperti kau yang tega-teganya melakukan hal seperti itu" ujar Kyungsoo cepat.

Kai terdiam sesaat "Jika kau memiliki hati, kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku?" tanya Kai. Kini Kyungsoo yang terdiam. "Lihat, jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku bukankah artinya kita ini sama saja?".

"Tidak. Kita berbeda, jika saja waktu itu kau tidak membuat kesalahanmu, atau kau membuat masalah yang lebih kecil, mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu. Dan kau tahu itu bukan?" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Dan aku mohon, jauhi aku jika kau tak mau kau masuk kantor polisi. Lihat, aku masih memiliki hati bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak melapor tentang kenakalanmu dan teman-temanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan berbalik hendak menjauh.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap berada di tempat. Itu karena tangan Kai menahan pergelangan tangannya. "_Hyung_" panggil Kai dengan lirih dan menyamai dengan bisikan. "Lepaskan aku" tapi Kai tidak kunjung melepaskannya.

Grep. Justru Kai malah menarik Kyungsoo dan sekarang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kubilang lepaskan aku!" berontak Kyungsoo. "apa-apaan ini?" seru seseorang "Himchan _hyung_?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan dia" kata Himchan. Kai menatapnya tajam "Jika tidak?" tantang Kai. Himchan diam dan mendekati Kai juga Kyungsoo. "Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataannya? Lepaskan dia dan jauhi dia" ucap Himchan.

Kai menatapnya tajam "Sebaiknya kau yang jauhi dia" lalu dia melepaskan Kyungsoo dan berhadapan dengan Himchan. "Menyingkirlah kau. Kau hanya anggota geng yang tidak berguna" Kyungsoo segera menatap Himchan takut.

"Apa kau bilang?" tangan Kai mengepal. Buagh. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya karena tiba-tiba Kai memukul Himchan sampai anak itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Itu tak ada apa-apanya!" teriak Himchan sambil ingin melayangkan pukulan kepada Kai. Tapi Kai cukup pintar. Ia menahan pukulan Himchan dan balik memukul perutnya dan kini Himchan jatuh tersungkur.

Kai mendekati Himchan yang terduduk, lalu mencengkram kerah anak itu dan mengangkatnya "Hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo dan berjalan cepat menuju keduanya. Kai menjadi tuli, tangannya sudah terangkat ingin memukul Himchan.

Dengan tubuh mungilnya Kyungsoo menengahi keduanya dan mendorong Himchan kebelakang. Buangh. Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Kai dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Baru saja, Kyungsoo memukulnya.

"Jangan ganggu kami!" seru Kyungsoo sebelum berbalik dan membantu Himchan berdiri. Lalu keduanya melangkah meninggalkan Kai yang berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Kyungsoo.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Aku minta maaf Himchan _hyung_" kata Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Himchan. Mereka berada di taman atas permintaan Himchan "Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?" tanya Himchan "Karena aku, kau harus berkelahi dengan Kai" jawab Kyungsoo.

Himchan tersenyum tipis "Ini bukan kesalahanmu" ucapnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Lagipula, apa yang membuat anggota geng menyedihkan itu mengejarmu?" tanya Himchan. Kyungsoo diam sesaat.

"Hanya, sebuah masalah kecil" jawab Kyungsoo. Bohong jika itu adalah masalah kecil. "Kyungsoo _hyung_?" panggil sebuah suara dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Jongmin.

"Oh hai Jongmin" sapa Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. Jongmin mendekat dan duduk di kursi taman disamping Kyungsoo. "_Hyung _sedang apa disini?" tanya Jongmin "Tidak sedang apa"apa" jawab Kyungsoo.

Mata kecil Jongmin tak sengaja menangkap Himchan. "_Hyung _itu siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Himchan. Himchan tersenyum "perkenalkan, aku Kim Himchan" sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Jongmin terlihat enggan menerima tangan itu.

Dia tidak suka dengan Himchan. Firasat, insting, dan pikirannya bilang, Himchan bukang orang baik-baik. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya tangan kecil Jongmin menerima tangan itu. "Kim Jongmin _imnida_" katanya tanpa tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu dia melihat sebuah kedai es krim yang tidak terlalu jauh "Ah, apa kalian ingin es krim?" tawar Kyungsoo. Himchan dan Jongmin secara serempak mengangguk. Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Hey bocah, kau siapanya Kyungsoo?" tanya Himchan, dan kini dia terlihat sangat tidak sopan. Jongmin menoleh dengan tatapan tajam "Jika aku bilang dia calon kakak ipar ku bagaimana?" tanya Jongmin balik dan bahkan dia jadi tidak cadel.

"Hahaha..." pernyataan Jongmin membuat Himchan tertawa terbahakbahak "Kau sangat pintar melawak. Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau tahu tentang Kyungsoo?" mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka satu sama lain.

"Apa, wajahku tampak seperti sedang melawak?" tanya Jongmin benarbenar tanpa ekspresi. Himchan terdiam. Baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang sangat pintar memainkan kata.

"Es krism nya sudah datang~" seru Kyungsoo sambil mendekat ke arah keduanya. Himchan dan Jongmin menoleh dengan senyum lebar "Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku?".

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongmin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang menyerahkan es krim pada Jongmin. "Tak apa Kyungsoo _hyung_ sepeltinya, dia tellalu takut untuk pulang sendilian" kata Jongmin dengan aksen anak kecil namun terdengar menyindir dan sepertinya cadel itu kembali.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongmin yang kini sedang tersenyum layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Dasar bocah sialan, batin Himchan. "Kalau begitu kami pergi duluan Jongmin" ujar Himchan dan segera menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

Jongmin menatap punggung keduanya dengan datar. "Jongmin" panggil seseorang. Jongmin menoleh "Jongin _hyung_? Apa kau melihat tadi?" tanya Jongmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati pemuda itu.

Jongin berjongkok lalu mengangkat tubuh sang adik. "Iya" jawab Jongin. "_Hyung_, Jongmin tidak suka denga Himchan. Dan firasat Jongmin bilang kita tidak seharusnya dekat dengannya" ucap Jongmin.

"_Hyung_ juga tidak suka dengannya. Dan biasanya firasatmu selalu benar"

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

**~To be Continued~**

Gomenasai #bow

Halo~ readers sekalian, kali ini Janko datang bawa kelanjutan fict R!R!R! dan dengan iringan lagu Gone Ne, Watashi.

Janko bener-bener minta maaf atas beberapa alasan, yaitu

1. Janko lama update ngelanjutin fict ini

2. Beberapa review nggak Janko balas

3. Jalan cerita yang amburadul dan gaje

4. Typo yang bertebaran di fict ini

5. dan... dan KaiSoo moment yang dikit

Oke, Janko akui cerita fict ini bener2 fiksi, ya mohon dimaklumilah #UnjukGigi. Di chap ini nggak ada nc nya ya, tapi mungkin di chap depan ada. Mungkin. Oke sekian dari Janko, dan masih ditunggu reviewnya...

Gomen Ne Watashi~ #nyanyi


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Run! Run! Run!**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, dan lainnya**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Rated: M**

**Disclamer: semua cast bukan punya saya**

**Summary: ****Bercerita tentang si mungil Kyungsoo yang suka berlari dan berlari. Biasanya dia akan membuat keributan di sebuah geng dan akan berlari melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Bagaimana jika sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya pada Wolf geng yang terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya? I'ts KaiSoo fanfiction. My first nc fict**.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Kyungsoo~" panggil Himchan dengan nada manja pada Kyungsoo sambil mendekatinya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lebar "pagi Himchan _hyung_" sapa Kyungsoo dengan tenang, berkebalikan dengan Himchan yang terlihat bersemangat saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Himchan mendekat dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo seperti biasa "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Serius sekali" tanya Himchan antusias. "Tidak ada _hyung_,hanya sedang belajar" jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Hum... Ah! Kyungsoo-ya, maukah kau pergi dengan ku malam ini?" tawar Himchan.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo menengok pada Himchan "Ikut saja, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tampak sedang berifkir. "Eum... sepertinya tidak _hyung_, maaf" wajah Himchan tampak kecewa mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika lain kali?" tawar Himchan sekali lagi "Baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum. Himchan ikut tersenyum, tapi hatinya menyeringai.

.

Kyungsoo kembali sendirian di bawah pohon. Himchan tidak ikut dengannya kali ini karena sebuah alasan. Dia sedang asik membaca buku sebelum kegiatannya ini terusik oleh kedatangan seseorang. Kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya pada sosok itu. Wajahnya mendadak datar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu" jawab Kai dengan nada tak kalah dingin "Aku ingin minta maaf". Angin berhembus membuat suara gesekan daun yang merusak keheningan di sana "Saat meminta maaf, apakah ekspresi dan nada bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak" jawab Kai singkat. Kyungsoo memandang anak didepannya ini dengan sebal "Lupakanlah, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo dan matanya kembali pada buku. Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkanku" kata Kai dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kembali melepas bukunya. "Tak akan ada gunanya sampai kau berusaha sekeras apa pun" katanya tajam.

"Temanku bilang, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya" angin kembali berhembus seolah menyetujui kalimat Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan "Dan kau pasti akan menyesal mengetauhi hasilnya". "Kurasa tidak, tapi kau" Kyungsoo membuka matanya kaget.

"Kau tahu, aku akan segera pergi, karena itu yang kau inginkan, aku menjauh darimu. Tapi aku peringatkan kau" ada jeda diantara kalimat Kai "Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya" lanjutnya sebelum melangkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam saja dengan wajah tidak bisa diartikan. "Kyungsoo~" Himchan datang dengan semangat seperti biasa, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespon. Dia diam saja dan memikirkan perkataan Kai.

Himchan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, apa kau baik?" tanya Himchan. Kyungsoo terlonjak kecil dan menoleh ke arah Himchan. "A-ah iya, aku baik _hyung_" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian. Tadi bibinya menyuruh dia untuk membeli saus di sebuah super market. Awalnya Kyungsoo enggan menuruti perintah bibinya ini, karena dia jarang atau bahkan mungkin belum pernah keluar pada jam melewati pukul 6 sore. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan berikut ancaman, Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut dan pergi menurut kemauan bibinya.

Sekarang adalah tinggal pulang dan menyerahkan benda terkutuk saus, yang membuatnya harus melawan dingin di malam hari seperti ini kepada sang bibi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan berhenti sejenak. "Kyungsoo _hyung_?" panggil sebuah suara kecil.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit menunduk "Hai Jongmin" katanya sambil tersenyum. Jongmin seperti biasa akan balas tersenyum lebih lebar. Kyungsoo mengeryit. Bagaimana anak sekecil Jongmin bisa bebas berkeliaran di jam seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nanti malam ada peltunjukan kembang api di taman. _Hyung _mau ikut?" tawar Jongmin dengan senyum yang benar-benar tak pernah hilang.

Kyungsoo meggeleng pelan "Eum, sepertinya tidak. _Hyung _tidak pernah keluar pada malam hari" tolak Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Jongmin memiringkan kepala kecilnya "Lalu _hyung _sedang apa sekalang?" tanya Jongmin.

"Ah... tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi bibiku menyuruhku membeli saus" Kyungsoo mengangkat bungkusan kecil ditangannya. Jongmin mengangguk-angguk kecil "Kalau begitu Jongmin pelgi dulu _hyung_" "Tunggu, kau ke sana sendirian?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongmin yang hendak pergi.

"Iya" jawab Jongmin sedikit mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan pergi. Kyungsoo diam di tempat. Bahkan anak kecil seperti Jongmin berani keluar jam segini? Dan bukannya pesta kembang api selalu diadakan pada larut malam?. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan lalu kembali melangkah pulang.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Sesuai permintaan Himchan, maka Kyungsoo memberanikan diri keluar di malam hari atas ajakannya. Memang sih bibi Kyungsoo sudah memberi ijin, tapi kan tetap ini malam hari, dan Kyungsoo bukan makhluk malam.

"Kau jarang keluar malam ya?" tanya Himchan yang berjalan disamping Kyungsoo "Ya begitulah" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. "Ah _hyung _ kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo "Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat dimana kau dapat menemukan banyak teman" jelas Himchan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa disana menyenangkan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi "Kau pasti akan menyukai itu" lagi-lagi Himchan menjawab tanpa menoleh. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

Jongmin keluar dari sebuah toko, dan tepat saat dia keluar dia melihat Kyungsoo dengan Himchan sedang berjalan bersama. Ini kan malam hari, kenapa Kyungsoo berani keluar?, pikir Jongmin. Karena merasakan firasat buruk maka Jongmin sengaja membuntuti keduanya dengan diam-diam.

Tubuh kecilnya membantu dia dengan gesit bersembunyi atau melewati orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Jongmin terkisap begitu mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo dan juga Himchan memasuki sebuah bangunan berukuran besar dan sangat kotor.

"Inikan tempat para anak berandal berkumpul..." gumam Jongmin yang bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong besar.

Dengan sangat cepat dan sedikit mengendap-endap, Jongmin menyusup ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Di dalam bangunan tersebut cahayanya sangat sedikit dan ditemboknya penuh dengan coretan dari pilog.

Jongmin terus membuntuti mereka sampai akhirnya keduanya sampai ditempat yang sangat ramai. Jongmin kembali bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tong dan mengawasi mereka.

.

"Hai Himchan, kau bawa orangnya?" tanya salah satu teman Himchan. Himchan tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo yang sedikit berada dibelakangnya ke depan. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo, manis bukan?" kata Himchan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya.

Salah satu dari teman Himchan mendekat. Dan jujur Kyungsoo takut dengan tatapan temannya Himchan. "Jadi nama mu, Kyungsoo? Perkenalkan nama ku, Jongup" ucap Jongup memperkenalkan diri sambil memegangi dagu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan melangkah kebelakang, tapi terhenti karena salah satu teman Himchan yang lain memegangi pinggangnya "Eits mau kemana? Kau kan baru datang. Dan perkenalkan namaku Daehyun" Kyungsoo resah. Ini buruk.

Ia pun menoleh pada Himchan dan matanya semakin membulat karena yang dilihatnya kini Himchan tengah menyeringai dan salah satu temannya memberi dia setumpuk uang dolar.

"_Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya"_ danentah kenapa kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kai terngiang.

Himchan tersenyum manis "Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Kyungsoo mengarah kepada Himchan. "Kyungsoo, kau tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Himchan adalah bandar budak sex?" tanya Yongguk setelah menyerahkan setumpuk uang. "Bu-budak sex?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ini dia yang dimaksud oleh Kai. Himchan seperti buku. Diluar tampak dari sampul, itu sangat indah dan elok, namun saat dibuka isinya tidak sama dengan sampulnya. Dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo berharap waktu dapat diputar dan fakta penyesalan selalu datang diakhir itu tidak ada.

"Iya, dan sekarang kau adalah barang jualannya, dan kami sudah membelimu" ujar Yongguk sambil mendekat dan ikut berusaha melepas pakaian Kyungsoo bersama yang lain. "Hentikan! Tolong!" Kyungsoo segera meminta tolong dan bergerak liar mencoba melepas cengkraman mereka.

Disisi lain tampak Jongmin yang sedang gelisah dan dengan cepat mengetik sebuah pesan untuk kakaknya. "Uwaaa..." suara benda terjatuh dengan sangat besar menghentikan aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh Yongguk dan lainnya. Mereka menoleh dan menemukan Jongmin yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan dan disampingnya terdapat tong berukuran besar yang ambruk.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Tangkap bocah itu!" seru Himchan sambil menunjuk Jongmin. Jongmin terkejut "Jongmin cepat lari dan selamatkan dirimu!" teriak Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mau Jongmin berakhir sepertinya. Jongmin segera berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Dan selanjutnya terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara Jongmin dengan anak buah Himchan.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Yang pertama jatuh kalah~" seru Baekhyun dan Luhan semangat. Mereka berdua berdiri disamping Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Chen yang kini sedang membelit satu sama lain dengan posisi tidak elit. Sebenarnya mereka sedang bermain game twister.

"Kris _hyung _kaki kiri di merah" kata Baekhyun memerintahkan Kris. "Apa? Tapi kaki kananku berada di sebrangnya. Itu terlalu jauh" kata Kris protes "Ets, turuti atau kalah?" ancam Luhan. Kris menggeleng pelan dan akhirnya dengan perlahan kaki krinya dilangkahkan melewati Chen dan Suho yang berposisi sedikit membungkuk.

"Yak! _Hyung _angkat kaki mu sedikit lebih tinggi!" teriak Chen karena tadi secara tak sengaja kaki Kris mengenai kepalanya. Kris bergumam maaf dan kembali melanjutkan tujuannya. "Baiklah, Chanyeol tangan kanan di biru" ucap Luhan.

"Heh? Itu kan terlalu jauh dan aku harus melewati bagian bawah tubuh Suho _hyung_" protes Chanyeol "Kalian berdua tiang listrik terlalu banyak protes! Lakukan saja!" titah Xiumin yang di sela tawanya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mendaratkan tangannya.

"YAK! SUHO _HYUNG _KETIAKMU BAU!"

"ENAK SAJA!"

"KRIS _HYUNG _KENAPA KAU MALAH DUDUK DIPUNGGUNGKU!"

"AHAHHHHAHAHA..." Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kai, Luhan, Sehun dan Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka. Brak. Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu kamar di sana terbuka lebar dengan suara yang cukup keras. Mereka, yang di ruang tengah hening sambil menatap Lay bingung.

"Aku baru menyadarinya! Ternyata, Himchan atau Kim Him Chan adalah seorang bandar budak sex!" seru Lay tiba-tiba "Apa!" teriak mereka yang tadi hening. Brak! Bruk!. Dan seketika tumpukan KrisChanChenHo ambruk. Dengan Chen sebagai alasnya.

"Aduh..." gumam ChanChenHo kesakitan kecuali Kris yang berada di paling atas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan "Aku baru saja menggledah file laptopku dan aku menemukan data tentang penjahat yang ditangkap tiga tahun silam, dan Himchan berada didalamnya!" jelas Lay.

Semua saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dan Kai membuka pesan tersebut, betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui isi pesan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongmin dalam bahaya!" seru Kai tiba-tiba. Semua terkejut "Apa!" teriak mereka lagi. "Apanya yang apa?! Cepat kita tolong mereka!" seru Kai dan tanpa babibu lagi dia melangkah pergi. Dan yang lainnya juga megikuti Kai dengan cepat.

.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" seru Jongmin sambil meronta-ronta saat tubuh kecilnya tertangkap dan diangkat oleh anak buah Himchan. Anak buah Himchan pun mengangkat Jongmin dan membawanya kepada Himchan. "Mau kita apakan anak ini?" Himchan menaruh tangannya di dagu seolah berfikir.

"Hem... aha!" seru Himchan dengan wajah ceria dan menjentikan jarinya semangat. Himchan menoleh pada Yongguk "Yong-ah, bagaimana jika bocah ini juga kujual padamu?" tawar Himchan. Yongguk tersenyum "Memang bisa apa bocah ini?".

"Ya dia memang masih bocah, dan bukankah artinya lubangnya masih sempit?" tanya Himchan balik. Kyungsoo dan juga Jongmin terbelalak mendengar penuturan Himchan "Baiklah" kata Yongguk sebelum berbalik untuk mengambil uang.

"Tu-tunggu lepaskan dia. Aku mohon" pinta Kyungsoo "Ku mohon, akan kulakukan apa pun asal kalian membebaskan dia" pinta Kyungsoo lagi "Penawaranmu sangat bagus Kyungsoo-ya, tapi ide Himchan lebih bagus" ucap Jong Up.

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat Jongmin. Tapi dia bingung karena Jongmin sama sekali tidak memasang wajah ketakutan. Wajah Jongmin terlihat begitu datar dan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dan khawatir.

"Ini dia Himchan. Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu" kata Yongguk menyerahkan setumpuk uang pada Himchan. Himchan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang serahkan bocah itu" Yongguk membuka tangannya lebar-lebar bermaksud menerima tubuh kecil Jongmin. Namun, sebelum tangan Yongguk menyentuh tubuh Jongmin sebuah suara dentuman keras muncul. Mereka semua terkejut, kecuali Jongmin yang tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Perkenalkan..." kata Jongmin tanpa cadel. Semua menatap Jongmin "Ini adalah...". Brak. Dan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka "Geng Wolf 88". Semua memang mendengar kalimat Jongmin, namun mata mereka masih tertuju pada pintu yang kini memperlihatkan seluruh anggota geng Wolf.

"Lepaskan mereka" kata Kris dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar seperti suara malaikat kematian. Beberapa anggota geng Wolf, seperti Suho, Chen, Lay, dan Sehun mengeluarkan tongkat bisbol masing-masing.

"Atau... kalian akan mendapat sebuah hadiah spesial" lanjut Kris. "Dan khusus untukmu Himchan. Kau akan kembali menginap di hotel istimewa" ucap Kai dengan seringai. Himchan menelan ludah gugup.

"Masih tidak mau melepaskan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Lama sekali... sekarang!" seru Kris saat melihat Himchan bergerak untuk melarikan diri. Anggota geng Wolf segera bergerak dengan cepat. Yongguk beserta teman-temannya, dan anak buah Himchan juga bergerak.

Kyungsoo yang sudah terbebas pun hanya bisa diam ditempat. Dan lagi-lagi dia menutup matanya takut, karena jumlah anggota geng Wolf lebih sedikit dari anak buah Himchan. "Kyungsoo! Cepat pergi dari sini, dan bawa Jongmin juga!" perintah Kai yang sebenarnya masih sibuk menghajar.

"Tidak _hyung_, aku akan ikut bertarung dengan kalian!" seru Jongmin yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. "Dasar bocah keras kepala!" seru Xiumin dan segera berlari menuju Kyungsoo dan Jongmin. "Yak turunkan aku _hyung_!" teriak Jongmin karena tubuhnya diangkat oleh Xiumin dan diletakan dipunggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau, bawa pergi Jongmin" titah Xiumin pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah membopong Jongmin. "_Hyung _dibelakangmu!" teriak Kyungsoo memperingatkan Xiumin. Xiumin segera dengan cepat berputar dan menendang orang atau anak buah Himchan tepat di kepala.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, cepat pergilah!" titah Xiumin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. "Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" Ujar Himchan sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Jongmin. Jongmin membelalakan matanya takut. Dan Kyungsoo justru tersenyum. Sudah lama tak melakukan ini!, serunya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo segera melangkah lebar dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan anak buah Himchan yang masih berusaha keras mengejarnya. Jongmin yang menghadap belakang kagum. Anak buah Himchan tertinggal cukup jauh. "Waaa... cepat sekali larimu _hyung_" kata Jongmin.

"Ah, iya kita ke kantor polisi _hyung_" ujar Jongmin. Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai ke kantor polisi. Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Jauh juga rupanya, pikir Kyungsoo. Jongmin turun dari punggung Kyungsoo "Hai Jongmin" sapa seseorang. "Ah Siwon _hyung_, Suho _hyung _sedang butuh bantuan. Cepat!"

Siwon yang tadinya hendak meminum kopi segera menghentikannya "Dia sedang menghadapi seorang penjahat Himchan" tambah Kyungsoo. Satu kantor polisis hening "Himchan? Kim Himchan? Kalau begitu Siwon-ah, kita harus ke sana segera!" seru seseorang yang memiliki tanda nama 'Tan Hangeng' di dadanya.

"Cepat panggil anggota SJ"perintah Siwon dengan cepat. "Nah, Kyungsoo _hyung_, ayo ikut aku" kata Jongmin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Sejujurnya, dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Bagaimana Jongmin bisa berwajah sangat tenang?

Kenapa anggota geng Wolf bisa ada disaat yang tepat?

Kenapa Jongmin mengenal geng Wolf?

Dan apa itu anggota SJ?

Kyungsoo diperintahkan duduk oleh Jongmin, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo menurut "Ini _hyung_" Jongmin menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Kyungsoo "Kau minum kopi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menerima kopi tersebut "Tidak" jawab Jongmin seadanya. "Jongmin minum susu" lanjutnya.

Dunia sudah sinting, pikir Kyungsoo.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kini Kyungsoo sedang tercengo-cengo melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seluruh anggota geng Wolf sedang bersenda gurau setelah mereka bermain dengan anak buah Himchan. Bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo cengo.

Tapi karena mereka, anggota geng Wolf, pulang dengan selamat dan semangat. Tak ada kulit berwarna biru, tak ada goresan sama sekali. "Kyungsoo kau tak apa bukan?" tanya Kai sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Y-yah, aku baik. Eum, terima kasih" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Hem... _hyung_" panggil Kai. Kyungsoo mendongak "Aku minta maaf" kata Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam. Bahkan Kai masih mengingat kesalahannya. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa telah menjadi orang yang jahat disini.

Awalnya, dia-lah yang memancing amarah geng Wolf, lalu dia membenci Kai yang jelas-jelas sudah berjuang untuk mendapat maafnya, dan sekarang setelah Kai menyelamatkannya, anak itu masih meminta maaf? Bukankah Kyungsoo tampak sangat tak punya hati jika dia tidak memberikan hal yang diinginkan Kai. Hanya memaafkannya.

Apa sulitnya? Bukankah lebih sulit meminta maaf dari pada memaafkan?. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. "Tidak" ucapnya pelan. Kai? Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas "Tapi aku" lanjut Kyungsoo dan menoleh ke arah Kai. Kai juga sama dia juga menatap Kyungsoo "Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf".

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai "Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar perkataanmu" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum lalu dengan pelan tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memberontak. Dia diam. Menikmati.

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, apa kau juga memaafkanku?" Kai sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Tentu" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua saling menatap cukup lama "Kalian berdua! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!" teriak seseorang dan sekarang sebuah sepatu mendarat dimuka tampan Kai.

Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukan Kai, dan Kai hanya dapat menangisi hidungnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk pada namja yang sekarang hanya menggunakan sebelah sepatu. Namja dengan name tag 'Kim Heechul' itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo yakin, pasti dia anggota tim SJ. "Baiklah, kami tak akan berlama-lama disini. Kami harus membawa Himchan ke tempat istimewa" Ucap Siwon dengan senyum bijaksana.

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Semua anggota geng Wolf menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Iya, seperti yang sudah kau lihat. Kami masih berhubungan baik dengan kepolisian. Wolf geng itu bisa disebut penyamaran" jelas Kris. "Aku masih belum mengerti" Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Hufth... jadi begini Kyungsoo-ya, kami sebenarnya anggota kepolisian, dan geng Wolf, itu hanya penyamaran." Kini Xiumin yang menjelaskan lebih lembut.

"Tapi, kelakuan kalian tidak seperti-" "polisi?" potong Luhan. Luhan berdiri dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo "Aku, adalah Xi Luhan, dari china. Aku pergi ke korea, untuk melakukan tranksanksi ilegal, dari pasar gelap. Aku ingin membeli seekor anak rusa yang langka. Namun, saat aku ingin melihat barangnya, aku kecewa. Anak rusa itu terlihat sedih, bahkan dia diikat sampai tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku membelinya, lalu dia ku kirim ke salah satu kuil, agar mendapat perlakuan yang baik" Kyungsoo begitu fokus akan cerita Luhan.

"Dan sekarang, aku menjadi anggota kepolisian, dan menentang penjualan di pasar gelap" lanjut Luhan dengan senyum. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kagum "Huang ZiTao, berasal dari china. Dia ke korea untuk mengikuti turnament gulat secara illegal, dia memang hampir masuk babak final, tapi kurasa dia tidak sanggup karena tubuhnya penuh luka. Dan jika saja waktu itu aku terlambat. Kau pasti tak pernah melihat ZiTao. Dia akhirnya ikut bersamaku, dan menyelamatkan orang yang disiksa" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Tao yang sedang bercanda dengan Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan, sejujurnya, dia tidak berasal dari dunia gelap. Tapi kurangnya perhatian orang tua membuatnya menjadi orang yang dingin dan tak memiliki perasaan. Dan karena sikap acuhnya, saat dia melihat seorang gadis kecil kelaparan, dia diam saja. Dan gadis kecil itu pergi. Satu-satunya alasan dia ikut dengan kami adalah karena ZiTao. Sikap ZiTao yang seperti anak kecil membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang hangat. Dan dia sekarang berusaha untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahnnya seperti dulu" Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum kecil mendengar Tao.

"Sehun. Dia yatim piatu dan tak memiliki siapa pun di dunia kecuali dirinya. Kris menemukannya dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Jadi dia mengambil Sehun dan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, akhirnya dia ikut dengan kami" tatapan Luhan pada Sehun sangat berbeda, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu, maka dia terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Yah, dan kebanyakan dari kami adalah berasal dari dunia gelap. Lay, adalah hacker kelas dunia, Chen adalah penipu ulung, Baekhyun adalah pencuri, Suho bisa membaca wajah, Xiumin adalah cenayang, Chanyeol walau tampak idiot tapi dia bisa menentukan lokasi dan arah mata angin dengan cepat" jelas Luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan sedikt menghela nafas, lalu dia memandang Kai yang sedang beradu tatapan dengan Sehun, melakukan sebuah game sinting dimana yang pertama berkedip kalah "Dia, sangat berbeda. Kami menemukan dia di sebuah bar. Waktu itu dia mabuk berat, dia perokok berat, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia berasal dari dunia hitam. Maka dari itu, dia berani melakukan hal buruk padamu, dan bahkan dia hampir melakukan itu padaku" Luhan menatap sedih Kai.

"Tapi jika kau mengenalnya lebih dekat. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik dan penyayang. Dia akan melakukan apapun bahkan jika itu nyawanya untuk orang lain. Dia berfikir hidupnya sangat tak berharga" lanjut Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai nanar. "Kyungsoo" panggil Kris dan mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo. "Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo terkejut lalu dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku?". Kris dan yang lain mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan "Tapi apa alasan kalian merekrutku? Aku tidak bisa berkelahi" jawab Kyungsoo "Lihat aku. Aku tidak bisa berkelahi, membaca wajah, pintar, atau menghack komputer" lanjutnya. "Yah, walaupun tubuhmu kecil, kau payah, bodoh, dan tampak tak berguna" ujar Kris kejam. Dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah datar.

"Tapi kami membutuhkan seorang koki. Lihat Sehun, dia tampak seperti tulang berlapis kulit. Dia kekurangan gizi" tunjuk Kris pada Sehun.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Keputusan yang bagus kau memilih bergabung dengan kami, Kyungsoo" ujar Baekhyun sambil membantu membawa barang Kyungsoo. "Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada kalian" balas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meletakan kardus terakhir dikamar Kai. "Baiklah, aku keluar dulu Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun sebelum melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu merapihkan barang-barangnya. Cklek. Dan tak berapa lama Kai masuk kekamar.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh "Ah, terima kasih, tapi aku sudah selesai" jawab Kyungsoo dan dia duduk di kasur. Kasur di kamar Kai hanya satu, jadi nanti malam Kai dan Kyungsoo akan tidur satu ranjang.

Kai juga duduk disamping "Kau masih ingat pertama kali datang kemari?" tanya Kai. "Iya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan lirih. Kai menoleh "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo juga menoleh. Wajahnya tenang dan sedikit tersenyum, lalu dengan perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Kai.

"Kau sudah tahukan tentang aku dari Luhan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menarik tangannya. "Aku tak menghargai hidupku, karena aku berfikir hidupku tak berguna" Kai menghentikan kalimatnya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi mengusap wajahnya.

"Tapi, itu sekarang menjadi berharga, karena..." tangan Kai menuntun tangan Kyungsoo menuju bibirnya, lalu mengecupnya pelan "Karena, aku bertemu denganmu" lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Kai. Cukup lama mereka hening "Iya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan lirih. Walaupun lirih, Kai masih bisa medengarnya.

Kai tersenyum dan mendekat kepada Kyungsoo. Wajah Kai mendekat dan semakin dekat. Sebuah ciuman lembut kembali didapat oleh Kyungsoo. Ini sangat lembut dan tidak menuntut. Bibir _kissable _Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Lalu lidah Kai keluar dan mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerti dan dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah hangat Kai meneliti seluruh mulutnya. "Engh..." desah Kyungsoo geli saat Kai menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Lidah Kai mengajak lidah Kyungsoo bermain, dan Kyungsoo menerima tawaran itu.

Lidah mereka saling membelit, dan mendorong untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya "Angh... hhh..." erangan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lidah Kai mendorong lidahnya masuk dan tangan nakalnya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tok tok tok. "Kyungsoo masaklah untuk makan malam" terdengar suara Lay dari balik pintu kamar Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera mendorong dada Kai. "Ah! I-iya _hyung_" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai menggerutu sebal karena Lay mengganggunya, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil.

Dikecupnya bibir Kai pelan, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kai memegang bibirnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan dengan rasa bahagia ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan muka memerah dan tersenyum kecil.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tadi setelah memasak makanan dan makan bersama dengan yang lain, dia segera kembali ke kamar dan mandi. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan bulir-bulir air yang mengalir dengan indah ditubuh mungilnya.

Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Saat sedang memilih pakaian mana yang ingin dia gunakan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar indah dipinggangnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera menoleh kesamping dan Kyungsoo bertambah terkejut karena saat menoleh kesamping, tepat bibirnya menyentuh bibir orang yang memeluknya.

Kyungsoo ingin menghindar tapi orang itu malah menekan kepalanya, dan jadilah ciuman itu tak terlepas. Kyungsoo melihat dengan matanya siapa sang pelaku, dan dia malah membalas ciuman itu. Ternyata sang pelaku adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kai.

"Angh..." Kai menyesap bibir Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengerang indah. Tangan Kai yang tadi memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo mulai meraba-raba, perut dan dada Kyungsoo. "Hhh... ahhh..." desah Kyungsoo geli dan sedikit teredam dengan ciuman panas Kai.

Kai melepaskan ciuman dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mendesah begitu ia meainkan niplenya "Ahh... Kaih..." Kyungsoo begitu lemah sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan. Dan kini bibir Kai mulai membuat lukisan di kanvas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Awalnya bibir Kai mencium dan mengulum cupingnya, lalu bibir seksi itu turun ke leher Kyungsoo dan kini menciumi pundaknya. "Ahhh... enghh..." desah Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai benar-benar nakal, karena itu kini bergerak mendekati selangkangan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... ahh... Kaih... ituh..." Kyungsoo meracau tak jelas karena tangan Kai meremas dan mengelus penis Kyungsoo yang sudah tegang dari balik handuk. "Aku mau kita melanjutkan yang tadi" bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Dan dengan satu tarikan handuk yang melilit indah di pinggang Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai.

Kyungsoo memerah, dan Kai bersiul kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang tangan Kai mulai bermain dengan penis Kyungsoo, dan satu tangan Kai yang lain kembali bermain dengan niple Kyungsoo "Ahhh... Kaih... terh... ushh... mhh..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada seksi terdengar oleh Kai.

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas dan dia sandarkan pada badan Kai. "Angh... hahh... hmp-" Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan segera mencium Kai. Kai tersenyum dan dengan senang hati ia membalas ciuman Kyungsoo.

"Hmmh... hemh... ahhh..." Kai melepaskan ciumannya karena ingin mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Kai meremas dan mengocok penis Kyungsoo dengan lembut "Kaih... ahhkkhu... inginh... Ahhhh..." Kai tahu, Kyungsoo ingin klimaks dan Kai membantunya dengan mempercepat tempo remasan dan kocokannya.

"Aaahhhhh!" jerit Kyungsoo begitu dia sampai dan spermanya menyembur ke udara, bahkan hingga mengotori tangan Kai. Dia merasakan tubuh dan kepalanya menjadi ringan. Kenikmatan melanda tubuhnya. "Kau suka itu sayang?" tanya Kai berbisik. Kyungsoo diam saja dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang. Dia duduk di tepian ranjang dan Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuannya. Lagi-lagi Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dia kini melukis dipunggung Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

Satu tangan Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan tangannya yang lain menggoda hole Kyungsoo. "Kai~... jangh... anh..." Kyungsoo memajukan pinggulnya karena Kai. Kai tersenyum atau bahkan bisa disebut menyeringai, "Jangan apa hemh?" dengan perlahan jari Kai masuk kedalam hole Kyungsoo.

"Akh..." jari Kai mengorek hole Kyungsoo semakin dalam. Jarinya terus menerus bergerak mencai titik Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya ujung jari Kai menyentuh secuil daging kenyal dan Kyungsoo menjerit "Disanah...!" mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kai kembali menyentuhnya.

Kai terus menerus menyentuh titik itu dan Kyungsoo semakin mendesah "Lagih..." tapi bukannya menurut akan perkataan Kyungsoo, Kai justru menghentikan jarinya dan menariknya keluar dari hole Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa.

"Tenang sayang, aku yakin kau akan lebih suka jika kita langsung ke inti" Kai beranjak dan menidurkan Kyungsoo di kasur. Sejenak Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan sayu. Itu membuat Kai semakin bersemangat ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Kai segera melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, dan Kyungsoo bertambah merona karena melihat penis Kai yang sudah tegak dan keras. Walau ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melihat penis Kai, tapi tetap saja itu memalukan.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan kembali mencium bibir cherry itu. Rasanya jika Kai tak mencium bibir itu sama sekali tidak lengkap. Kai beranjak dan menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Menggunakan siku untuk menahan berat tubuh dan kaki Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kai.

Kai kembali mengecup pundak dan dada Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terus turun sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan niple Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Dan dengan cepat bibir seksi milik Kai mengulum niple kiri Kyungsoo sedang yang kanan dimanjakan dengan tangannya.

"Ahhhh... Kaih... Mhn... Enghhh..." tangan Kyungsoo meremas rmbut Kai dengan lembut, sedang mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat. Kai kembali bangkit untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan meletakan kaki Kyungsoo pada pundaknya.

"Bersiaplah sayang" Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan memejamkan mata. Kai menyiapkan penisnya yang sudah sangat keras di mulut hole Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan dia mulai memajukan pinggulnya dan memasukan kepala penisnya pada hole Kyungsoo.

Kai memejamkan mata. Ini baru kepalanya dan rasanya sudah senikmat ini. Kyungsoo semakin memejamkan matanya dan juga menggigit bibirnya agar dia tidak berteriak kesakitan. Walau holenya sudah pernah dimasuki, tapi tetap sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo, dan nikmat oleh Kai.

Kai semakin memajukan pinggulnya sampai seluruh bagian penisnya masuk ke dalam hole Kyungsoo. "Akh..." Kyungsoo akhirnya tidak tahan dan memilih berteriak kecil. "Shhhh..." dan itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang malah mendesis, menandakan bahwa betapa nikmat dan sempitnya hole Kyungsoo.

Mata Kai yang semula terpejam, sekarang terbuka. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menitikan air mata. Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Hanya sekedar untuk memberitahu bahwa rasa sakit Kyungsoo akan segera berakhir.

Kyungsoo melepas ciuman Kai "Bergerak..." lirihnya. Kai sempat ragu, namun setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk akhirnya ia bergerak. Kai menarik penisnya sampai hanya menyisakan kepalanya di hole Kyungsoo, lalu dengan sedikit kasar dia menghentakan penisnya ke dalam.

"Angh... hahh... aahhh..." desah Kyungsoo merasakan nikmat dan sakit secara sekaligus karena Kai mengeluar masukan penisnya dengan tempo yang teratur. "Iyhah... Kaih... ituh... ahhhh... lahgih..." racau Kyungsoo saat Kai mengenai titiknya.

Kai tersenyum dan kembali menumbuk titik itu. "Ah... kau sangat... semh... pith..." desah Kai yang hanya mampu dibalas dengan erangan Kyungsoo "Ahhh... uhh... angh..." Kyungsoo secara naluri ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Kai.

"Kaih... ahkuh... inginh... mmhhh..." Kai yang tahu Kyungsoo akan klimaks lagi segera menambah kecepatan sodokannya pada hole Kyungsoo. Kai juga membantu Kyungsoo dengan mengocok penis Kyungsoo. "Ahh... Ahh... KAAIII..." jerit Kyungsoo dan spermanya keluar mengotori perut juga tangan Kai.

"Ahhh... ahh..." Kai masih belum menghentikan kegiatannya dan terus menumbuk titik Kyungsoo. Cukup lama Kyungsoo mendesah dengan keadaan yang sama karena Kai masih terus menghajarnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo rasa, dia akan kembali klimaks.

"Sayangh... akuh..." dan kini Kyungsoo rasa dia tidak akan klimaks sendirian. Kai semakin mempercepat kegiatannya. "Ahhh... ahh... KAAIII" "KYUNGSOO"hingga akhirnya keduanya klimaks bersama. Kai segera menidurkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Nafas mereka terngah-engah. Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo seolah tak mau melepaskannya. "Tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi lagi" ucap Kai dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai "Dan aku tak akan pergi lagi darimu".

Kai tersenyum dan Kyungsoo hendak tidur sebelum mereka mendengar.

"Krish ge~... ahhh..."

"Lebihh... cepath... Sehunnh..."

"Suho... _hyungh_... lebih... ahhh..."

"Chennieh... ouh... ah!"

"Chan... ohhh... ahh... hmmp-"

Dan kini Kai menyeringai dan Kyungsoo bergidik "Ingin bergabung dengan desahan mereka?".

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to**

**Kim jongsoo, dyodokyung, uwiechan92, opikyung0113, Diary1412, DheAndini HunHan's Baby, eibe, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Insooie baby, yixingcom, KaiSa, Yongchan, IkaIkaHun11, miszshanty05, shin min hyo, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, KR, rossadilla17, OhSooYeol, exindira, ChangChang, Kim Hyunshi, Nada Lim, MinwooImitasi, ****, merryistanti, Kitukie, A****pple KyuMin, tuti handayani, Happybacon, Ranny, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, loveHEENJABUJA, , .16, SeulByul, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, , The Flame Park, t.a, Jung Rae Ra, megajewels2312, dokydo91, Jenny, kaisoo13, flower you, Amortentia Chan, love120193, Park sung young, Lean fujoshi hunhan shippher, Thousand Spring, fykaisoo, ELi TeKaJe, Aswshn, vinapasta, Guest, baeksoo, asroyasrii, hdkL12, Major, DobiPanda, Lalala Kkamjong, syafasalsabila67, Sweet Sins lover, kyeoptafadila, rannydamayanti, kaysaiko**

**.**

**.**

Maaf, untuk yang pesan moment percouple.


End file.
